


Nightal

by Woven_Gulch



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Bradko Day Tho, M/M, seriously this is nothing but mushy tropes and giggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woven_Gulch/pseuds/Woven_Gulch
Summary: Brad and Taako both cook something up.





	Nightal

Taako can hear, can _smell_ , that's something is out of the ordinary even before he slides the key into the lock. There's music, muffled slightly by the door, overlaid with a low, sweet humming, twinging with unfocused magic. The tangy bite of garlic and lemon fills the hall outside his apartment, a little two bedroom tucked away down a narrow street just off the business district of Neverwinter. It's at odds with the crisp, floral breeze wafting down the corridor, doors propped open now that it's finally warm enough to do so.

Taako enters quietly, and for a moment all he can do is stand there. The sudden swell of affection isn't new anymore - isn't novel or surprising, or something he tries to tamp down, push aside, as he watches Brad bustle about the small galley kitchen, crooning absentmindedly along with the record playing from the sideboard. As always, his eyes are drawn to Brad's hands, past those thick, perfect forearms (a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up was, in Taako's opinion, was as good a look as you want for the orc), entranced at the way Brad delicately peels a clove of garlic with surprising dexterity for how thick his fingers are. A dull stir of interest flares in his gut, and he drops his bag with a small /whump/ in the entryway.

Brad spins around, fumbling with the pan in front of him as he nearly knocks it from the stove with his hip. His eyes dart from the elf, to the clock, back to half-finished meal in front of him.

"You're home early."

"Thought I'd duck out," Taako replies simply, as he pulls off his boots.

"Stay right there," Brad instructs, snatching a bottle of white wine from the counter and splashing a pour of it into the pan simmering on the stovetop in front of him. He covers the dish with one hand while reaching up and plucking two wine glasses from the cupboard above him.

"What's the occasion?" he Taako smirks, starting towards the living room once he's successfully extracted himself from his shoes, but Brad is too quick. He nimbly deposits the glasses and bottle on the low wooden coffee table, and two long strides later has crossed the room. Taako half shrieks when he's swooped effortlessly into Brad's arms, a chaste kiss planted on his cheek as he's carried across the room and deposited gently onto the sofa.

"No reason," Brad grins as he settles in himself, grabbing the glasses and divvying up the remaining wine. It's not great - better for cooking than drinking, but Taako accepts it all the same.

"You sure about that," he asks, cocking an eyebrow and glancing toward the kitchen, "you normally leave the fancy cooking up to me."

"Thought you might like an evening off."

"You sure, big guy? Cause you're acting awful strange."

"Can't I show a little appreciation for my _fiance_?" Brad retorts, thumbing affectionately as Taako's cheek.

"Don't go all sappy on me, Bradson," Taako snorts, rolling his eyes and grinning at him sideways as he takes a drag from his glass. He can't help but notice Brad's expression falter, just for a moment.

"Really, I just wanted us to have a nice night in," Brad assures him.

"Mmmhmm," he says, placing his half-full glass back on the table. "Feels like a celebration more than a night in, my guy. Is today something I'm forgetting?"

He readjusts himself, folding his knees under him to kneel, facing Brad and bringing himself up to his eye level, as Brad takes another sip, shaking his head as he lowers the glass.

"You're a terrible liar, Bradson," he grins.

"You caught me," Brad replies softly.

"What could it be?" Taako asks himself, looking up and tapping his chin, all mock, exaggerated forgetfulness. "I'd be a terrible fiance if I forgot something important enough to get you into the kitchen. It must be the anniversary of something. Something big. A big event in your life." He wraps his arms around Brad's shoulders, and gives a teasing little pull on his ponytail. "Maybe your last haircut?"

Brad processes this for a moment before barking out a laugh, hastily setting aside his glass and pulling Taako forward. He presses in, his lips warm and soft, the tang of the red sauce cooking in the kitchen still on his tongue.

"No, I know!" Taako exclaims, pulling back from the kiss, "It's the anniversary of you meeting someone very special!" He giggles as Brad kisses down his jaw, running his hands over his scalp and over the collar of his shirt as the orc nibbles at the exposed flesh. "I remember how excited you were to meet Garyl."

Brad snorts into the crook of his neck, pulling him close, their bodies now flush together on their couch, in their apartment, hundreds of miles and a lifetime away from where they were a year ago today.

"Don't think you've got the market cornered on mushy bullshit," Taako murmurs into his hair as Brad holds him, composing himself. "Now get offa me, 'cause you aren't the one who has something special cooked up."

"Is that right?" Brad asks, letting Taako pull back, but keeping his hands firmly wrapped around his waist.

"Absolutely," he smirks, his fingers dancing over the top button of his blouse, making their way down slowly as Taako cranes his neck to look back at the kitchen, Brad's eyes following his. "How long until dinner?"

Brad opens his mouth to respond, but his voice seems to fail him as Taako lets the blouse slid down his shoulders, his eyes raking over the black lace, inlaid with delicate teal embellishments fanning out over the bodice and striking a delicious contrast against the dark, freckled skin underneath.

Before he knows it he's in the air again, slung over Brad's shoulder as he makes his way toward their bedroom.

"It can wait."

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty hasty but I couldn't not post something on the anniversary of my favorite ship
> 
> Happy Bradko day y'all <3


End file.
